Cannon (Battle Chip)
The series is among the first obtainable Battle Chips and stays throughout the whole Mega Man Battle Network series. They are in all of the standard folders. A cannon appears in the NetNavi's arm and it fired do damage to the first target lined with the user. The Battle Chips can be obtained from Canodumbs or Canguards, depending on which game in the series is being played. Chips in this family Cannon Cannon is a standard Battle Chip, a green Cannon. The starting folder in each game always contains a few of these. Causes 40 damage in all games. Description: Cannon to attack one enemy (BN5) HiCannon is a blue Cannon that causes 80 damage. 60 in MMBN2-3. 100 in MMBN6. Description: Cannon to attack one enemy (BN5) Mega Cannon , shortened to M-Cannon, is a red Cannon that is the strongest standard chip in this family. Causes 120 damage. 80 In MMBN2-3. 180 In MMBN6. Description: Cannon to attack one enemy (BN5) Dark Cannon is a Dark Chip that appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Its damage dealt is equal to the difference between your current and maximum HP, similar to an unrestricted ranged Muramasa. However, as with all Dark Chips, it has a glitch after being used, and this one drops all of MegaMan's Buster Stats to 1. Description: DARKCHIP CREATED BY DESIRE Cannon Mode is a Battle Chip from Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation that makes the NetNavi use Cannon several times. Program Advances in this family ZetaCannon Zeta Cannon, shortened to Z-Cannon, is a Program Advance. It's created by combining three Cannon chips in code order (like A, B, C). Z-Cannon1 is created with three Cannons, Z-Cannon2 with three HiCannons, and Z-Cannon3 with M-Cannons. The Z-Cannon in Mega Man Network Transmission is created by using Cannon, HiCannon, and M-Cannon. OmegaCannon O-Cannon is almost the same as ZetaCannon, but is formed from the A B C D and E codes, and lasts longer. Powered Cannon This cannon is activated by combining Shotgun K + CrossGun K + Spreader K + Mega Cannon K and only appeared in Mega Man Battle Network. This creates a massive cannon firing in a spreader pattern. GigaCannon ZetaCannon changed to GigaCannon in Mega Man Battle Network 4, but it works differently. Instead of shooting multiple Cannons, it does a single hit of massive damage. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, it spreads to the 8 panels surrounding the point of impact as well. Other media In the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, the Cannon Battle Chips can be used in two ways. It can create a cannon in the NetNavi's arm like the games, or summon a Canodumb to support the NetNavi. Trivia *When the Cannon Battle Chip in used in the anime, it can be used either as a cannon in the NetNavi's arm or summon a Canodumb. *Unlike most chips that come from Viruses that disappear in proceeding games (which become a 'black' version of the virus on the chip with damage usually in between the 3) all 3 cannons stayed in the entire series, despite the Canodumb virus being replaced with the Canguard virus, a seemingly 'evolved' version of the Canodumb, in Mega Man Battle Network 5. See Also *Cannon (Battle Card) *Canodumb *CanGuard